


My Love Is Tender

by Bittodeath



Series: Crack ships and rare ships [6]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Crack Relationships, Fluff, Other, Sexual Content, Trust, but mostly inuendos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-21 12:49:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6052213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bittodeath/pseuds/Bittodeath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bertholdt and Hanji are a couple, and when Hanji comes to him saying they can go on a date, he insists that they should take a bath.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Love Is Tender

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I was like "which one should I write ?" "The 22nd !" The 22nd was Hanji x Bertholdt and I was like "...how am i going to write this." Turns out it was really fun to write, since Hanji is one of my favorite characters. Also, I left it to you to decide whether they are physically male or female...

Hanji ran to the training fields, a big smile on their face, and started yelling:

“Bert!”

All the young soldiers got distracted, raising their heads to look at them as they crossed the fields. Bertholdt finally rose up, taller than all his comrades, his face red and a single bead of sweat running down his face. However, when he saw Hanji, his face brightened and he opened his arms wide. Hanji jumped in those outstretched arms, smiling like a madman, clinging to the young man like a koala. He was obviously embarrassed but he laughed nonetheless, spinning them around as if they weighed nothing. He put them down, bent a little as they stood on their toes and kissed them lovingly.

“What is it darling?” he asked in a soft tone, brushing back their hair.  
“I obtained an authorization to go in town for both of us. I need materials for my researches and I thought…”  
“This is a date then”, Bertholdt said with a smile.  
“Yes it is”, Hanji replied, snuggling against him, “this afternoon.”

His nose wrinkled and he frowned.

“Then I’ll prepare you a bath.”  
“What for? I don’t need one”, they protested.

He grabbed their face between his hands, pressing their cheeks in a ridiculous pout.

“You need one. Won’t you look good for me?”

They grumbled but nodded, and he smiled. He whispered in their ear, his face red, and they blushed as well, giggling and nodding. Looking around, his eyes fell on Captain Levi, who nodded at them sternly. The young soldier grabbed Hanji’s hand and started running through the fields to the building. He went to the showers and ran a bath in one of the big basins they used as bathtubs, while Hanji took off their gear and clothes. Gently, he took off the pin holding their hair up, letting it flow on their shoulders. Then, he took off their glasses.

“No Bert, you know I don’t like it. I don’t see a single thing without my glasses.”  
“But I’m here, aren’t I? I won’t leave you alone in a blurred world. Can you trust me?”

There was a second of silence, and then they nodded. Bertholdt gently picked them up and laid them in the bath. They sighed at the feeling of hot water against their skin. He grabbed a bar of soap and started with their hair, massaging their scalp and untangling the brown locks of hair with his fingers. They had closed their eyes and were slowly relaxing. He then went down, washing their face gently, their neck and shoulders, scrubbing their covered-in-scratches arms. They opened their bright eyes and stared at him when his hands rubbed the sensitive skin of their chest. They bent forward to let him wash their back, his long fingers musing on their scarred skin, down their belly as he knelt to whisper in their ear. His lips brushed the shell of their ear, ghosting on their cheek and nape, soft and loving. Hanji moaned, their toes curling in the bath, when his fingers started to play down at their crotch. He was gentle, tender lover, his strokes bringing them to orgasm within a few minutes.

They stood up on shaky legs when he resumed washing them, but he had a lean and muscular arm hooked around their waist to prevent them from falling.

“Don’t move dear, I’ll grab a towel”, he said, and they nodded.

He picked them up once again, wrapping them in a large towel and sitting them on a stool as he dried them. He had brought a clean uniform, helping them putting them on before brushing their hair, drying it as best as he could. Then he combed it up like Hanji used to do, and gave them back their glasses. Hanji had rosy cheeks and was smiling, pulling him down by his gear to kiss him.

“Now that I’m all clean and cute, let’s go on our date”, they said, grabbing his hand.

Bertholdt smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it, don't hesitate to comment, make suggestions or request some ships !


End file.
